User talk:Nisshou
Heya Hey fenix, I was wondering if you had some skill in photoshop? For I have none whatsoever =P If you do would you mind coloring a picture for me? If its not too much trouble of course ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 15:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Hahah of course pal. I keep up with most created shinigami like its going out of style. =P I would love to take a swing at Kuro though I dont think I have anyone that would be an even match for him in my roster just yet. haha. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Lol its the Znpauto that makes him the most deadly, though if taking that out of the equation. I would say Rozeluxe could probably take him on. Though I must state again, that zan is completely terrifying lol. =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Fenix, I was wondering if you could let me know what you think of Van's Requiem and Trance abilities on his talk page. Thanks in advance =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 21:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC)'' Haha a fight between the two of them? Hmmm...that would be interesting indeed! ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 21:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fenix, hi! It's me again, Fenix. How's it going? Do you think that I'd be able to create one of your Hiteiteki, please? And can I give them a Zan if so, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rushed Why rush the memories? I'd really like to see what kind of story u could come up with for Kuro's past. No need to rush through it like you did.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 05:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How's life Fenix? Hey Fenix, how's it going! It's me Ash, by the way, may I make a Hiteiteki? He/she won't have a zanpakutou though, don't worry, he/she is not supposed to be too strong.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, didn't read the page right. xD Anyways, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RP Sure, let's get this started, Fenix! I've never done a full RP from Ashni's POV, so I'll try her out against Kuro and see how she does. You wanna start it up, pal? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your up again, Fenix :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Your up again, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Aren't I lucky, eh? Your turn again, Fenix :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) NF I didn't not ignore the message just becase I didn't respond to it doens't mean was not going to. For one I did not create the Pulse release page it was created by Waterkai I didn't even create a page for it myself. My logic in the reason why my character can use it. A pulse is a transient disturbance which propagates away from an origin point and propagates through a medium. An Implosion concentrates matter and energy causing and object to collapses upon itself generally being crushed by an outside force. When I got around to creating my own Pulse release page it would have been a energy distrubance. For my character by focusing his earth release with agret force my character was able to case the energy to collapses upon itself back to the origin point. For Setsuri Omeno which I stated to you on its talk page all said is that they were stronger the normal due to his training and the "Blazing lightning, White Fire or Gentle Wind" are just name that's all. And as for Hikaru Hyūga I don't really see why having both is a real problem and I stated that he was a protoype and just a random idea that popped in my head. ---- Omega Sigma 17:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I will state state again I have not even created a pulse relese page and if I did it wasn't going to be a tota and if I did add another kekkei genkai to Setsuri in order to get the Blazing lightining im sure others would say it's op and I would have to change it. I could just add Yin Release to it since he does undergo Spiritual refinement (Seishinteki kyōyō). --- Omega Sigma 17:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok then Ill change it whenever I can as setsuri I really didn't want him to be able to use all 7 just cause he the rinnegan. I didn't want him as powerful as someone who can with ease, but still be a match for them. Omega Sigma 18:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Gotek August 2 Re:Question I'd prefer them to be used by my characters only. And, before you start make exact replica templates now for your own, don't. These templates are being tested on our wiki via me using them. They may eventually be used site wide, but not yet. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 00:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) official vizard hi my name is inyuyasha42 and I would like to create a vizard or change the character I made into one his name is itakue yamaki so when you get this message send me one back thanks. Inyuyasha42 21:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) not trying to bug I am new and didn't know so I wasen't trying to bug anyone so I am sorry about that. Inyuyasha42 12:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question No, because Ichigo didn't gain any new powers from the Soul Link. At the time, Rain was essentially borrowing Ichigo's Shinigami powers, because he had lost his own. Since Ichigo didn't gain anything, he doesn't need it added. Okay...I'm new to this whole site, so thank you for the clarification :) Sincerely, Mangetsu20 Hey hey there i was just wondering if you knew how to colour tables into a different colour because on the KHR wikia, i was looking at the box weapons and well the tables are associated with a colour eg water box with blue. Could you tell me if you know plz as i am using the idea for the tables from the wikia. Thanks GunzOfWolfz 18:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) would you like to rp hi would you mind rping with me using my character itakue yamaki Inyuyasha42 03:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Correcting, but never helping You do realize that you never really explained nor helped me whenever I messaged you, and now you're coming to me telling me by putting both the English Translation and the Japanese Term together is redundant, is kind of rude, don't you think? If all you're going to do is correct me on baseless, needless things, then I don't want you're help, okay?Mangetsu20 04:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone can understand things by just showing a link on a single post. If you perhaps took time to actually e-x-p-l-a-i-n things to people who are new to the Forum, and even new to creating Wiki articles itself, it might process better. I'll do as you ask, but please don't get on my backside with something that is so trivial as this...its irritating when I ask CURRENT Admins to help me out, or even ask you, and all you do is send me links that I've ALREADY read but didn't understand. It took a fellow member of the site to help fix things and explain things to me to figure things out! I'm not impressed by how you're Admin structure works, seeing as all they do is browse the site to look for articles to delete or that is incompatible to the Manual style. It would help if you explained it with words, rather than simple 'go-to' instructionsMangetsu20 04:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I want to apologize for my misconduct towards you. You were just trying to help me out in the best way you know how. I appreciate your forthrightness in how to do things, and am sorry I was so terse against you. Please accept my humble apologies for I am great saddened with myself for treating you in such a manner. Sincerely, Mangetsu20 04:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Gilver Akashiya But How? I can't make that. Welcome to the Administration! I would like to, as the Head-Captain of the Policy & Standards Committee, welcome you all to the administration of this wiki. By clicking on that link I just gave you, you will see your rank on the administration, as well as a link to your project. As a member of the administration team, you are responsible for the duties listed on both the Policy & Standards Committee's page, as well as your individual project page. if you have any questions or require assistance, please let me know as soon as possible. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) NF Hey mate, I tried to post on your talk page on NF but realized that I can't post there. I can't edit anything at all. It keeps on asking me to authenticate my email which had been authenticated since 2008 or something. I even went and did it again and the editing options appeared for a minute but then the same notification started showing up when I opened NF in a new window. I can edit just fine in other wikis, only NF seems to be having this problem. Any ideas whats going on here? JЄT ΙΚΛ 03:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What the fuck do you think you're doing!? You ruined my idea!! You deleted my page!! Hi hi hey can you help me please? Karim Uzuhaki idk if im doing this right or not ! u warned me about something. can u take a look please? Naruto75 19:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Issues with me?: I know I came here on the wrong foot, and a relatively rocky start, but I have improved somewhat. I kind of find it offensive you believed the worst of me in my statement in the Hanta 'Talk' topic. I have nothing against you or the other Admins, other than AT the time for not giving me direct help. Now that I understand how things work around here to a fair degree, I'm not causing anymore problems...hopefully, with the creation of new characters, organizations, ect. Please don't hold anything I say outright in offense against you, or mocking in any way. Sincerely, Mangetsu20 23:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Eleventh Division I had no idea you could do that. My bad. I'm trying to start a story myself so I was under the impression you could do that. It won't happen again. Again, sorry. ~~ Prodigy1322 13:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, you said that hardly anyone uses the actual division pages. Does that you mean you don't have to be listed on them to call yourself a member of that division? ~~ Prodigy1322 13:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can i still use the eleventh division page as a basis though for my story or no? ~~ Prodigy1322 16:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks You have been a great help. Like I said, I just got recently interested in bleach and I am still learning the basics. Thanks for taking your time with me. ~~ Prodigy1322 16:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) On another note. How do I get people to role play a story with me? Can I just ask them or would they violate a policy? ~~ Prodigy1322 16:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) O_o hi Nothing offensive meant in any way , but im curious bout something , when i made my character "Karim Uzuhaki" you warned me about the outdated Info box. then when i look around at the other characters and newly made ones they are using the same outdated one u told me not to use..soim just wondering howcome ? thanks. Naruto75 18:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Template Oh I am so very sorry, I couldn't find another one with fullbring I'll change it right away! =))WikedBlue 11:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Um Pleae help me Kurobina 07:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Violation Sorry, I should have read your Policies before editing. I promise i'll read over them before editing again ;). [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] RE: Hey Hello there, Shira. Yes, I was looking for someone to train my character, and I'm probably going to RP with Arch tomorrow. However, seeing your character already has Shikai and (partially, as you say) Bankai makes him outclass my character, so to put up a fair fight, I will need to develop my character for quite some time. So, later maybe :) What's a Plot? 20:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I understand, but I still want to develop my character a bit deeper before I start RP fighting. What's a Plot? 20:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sū, I know I might've gotten off on the wrong foot with you. So on that note, I came to apologize for any untowardly things I've said insinuationated unintentionally at you or your work. I admire your ideas and creativity, not to mention the professional set-up for every creation you have on BFF. Next, I've come with a proposal, feel free to think about it. I would like to pursue a Role-play project together. If you want, we can do a 'Practice' Role-play with any chosen characters for any purpose or plotline that can or will possibly expand later on into a storyline. Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. What's the plot? I got a vague idea from what you posted, but I'm wondering what characters to bring into it...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! I'll just come up with a character real quick for that...XD BTW, Love Maasaku...he looks bad-ass! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a Substitute Soul Reaper *still under renovation* Yuhei Matashi...that could interact with him. Or I could have some of my Soul Reapers interact with him, perhaps have Kaze be a new villain that could join the Cyber Army villains *shrugs* I think I could have Daisuke, since I'm most used to RP'ing with him, be in the World of the Living right now...:) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I need to use him somewhere, right? *cracks knuckles* Okay then...time to get cracking! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Status You still on? Logged on: Just letting you know I'm back :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Logging off as well... Okay...night The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Status Logged on, just to let you know The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Mākasu Nisshōkirite The picture you used for your character Mākasu Nisshōkirite, what anime is he from?...I think I've seen him somewhere else before. The one on the Ice Field 17:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Its your turn to post RE: I like him, though I never have Role-play encountered a being of that sort. Is he freakishly powerful, or is he just plain powerful? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) So he's just Bad-ass right? lol! XD He does look cool...it'd be a challenge to combat him, even two against one...o-o Posted btw The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk:SOM Genesis The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I edited it btw... Hello i am the maker of Cael Kurosaki and i would like to apologize for using TTF's(Ten Tailed Fox) character infobox i used it because i thought i could but i now know i cant i used it because there arent any infobox's with color and i dont understand plagerism so please explain that for me please. Second of all, im working on him obtaining his own fullbring and third of all i thought this website was for posting your own made up character and having an outlet of your own imagination. thats why i posted Cael, in my story Cael is ichigo's son who doesnt know about his past, and he looks very close to his father but different features. Yes, i used some of Ichigo's qualities on Cael but only a few i didnt make him Ichigo II, i made him very close to his father, and if you pay attention to the episode where he meets Zangetsu, Ichigo has his own Shinigami powers but they were awakened by Rukia's which explains why it was so easy for Ichigo to get them back. he had his own inherited from his father, Isshin. When he used Saiga no Getsuga Tensho, he lost his own Shinigami powers and not Rukia's lent power. Also, in my story Cael's mother is also a Ahinigami so that helps with him having his own Shinigami powers. Now i apologize for acting rude as i am pissed off that my character is being accused of being an exact copy of Ichigo Kurosaki when the only thing in comon with Ichigo is his hair, last name, and hereditary trace of powers. I am changing his Visored powers as his obtaining of Shinigami powers is different from Ichigo's, and like i said his story is still going under construction and in my story he is a major character so his layout is fine as policies says, he has appearance, personality, history, plot, powers, and trivia/behind the scenes. I am not trying to copy Ichigo at all and i ask that you reconsider your accusation and realize im just doing what everyone else does on here- Post their character from their stories and are left alone Good day and God bless Sincerely, ~Hero_Villian_86 Hello once again Cael obtains a fullbring because in my story Kenage thinks it would somehow highten his Shinigami powers so it is part to his Shinigami training, i am taking away his visored abilities as i now realize it makes no sense as i wasnt goin to in the first place but i thought it would be cool if he did but i now realize he cant. Now to save confusion and accusation of plagarism i am going to do something similair to what other people have done with canon characters, and make and Ichigo Kuroskai (Hero_Villian_86) page so to help you understand my very own story i hope this solves things slightly and that we can become friends. Please allow me to keep Cael posted on here because this helps me create his story more and more. If i missed something let me know so that I can defend it. Sincerely ~Hero_Villian_86 Could you delete all my articles, please? Yo, Fenix! How's it going, been a while, eh? Could you do me a favour, pretty please? Could you delete all my articles here, since I'm on the other Bleach Fanon now whenever you have the time? Thanks, pal :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yuhei's Home Town He lives in Saint City...I thought it would work better for the story line if he started out living there...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Human Kido Whoops. Totally sorry, didn't even notice the message. Sure thing, you're welcome to take the page, I never really found any use for it, so you can take it and modify it as you see fit. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Opinions Re: Give me some time, I'm busy at the moment but I am definitely intrigued by your character...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey man, looking at my Ultharon the Mighty page, what level of character would you say that he is? Blankslate 22:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I had seen where you had edited the wikia terms page and assumed that you would know about the character levels and stuff. My bad. Blankslate 22:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Help I'll see what I can do. I'm trying to finish up the Zanpakutō I promised for Aha, but I'll try to also put some thought to your character's Zanpakutō too. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you please tell me what page i did edit to get blocked on Naruto Fanon as i cant remember editing anyone elses page.. - Tokuma Hyuga aka Hozuki Mangetsu I did that at the same time your fault you didnt revert it. Regarding the DNFF By all means, welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy the site as much as I anticipate and assume that I do not need to explain any wiki rules to you. You will find the link to the site on my user page if you were not already aware of that. I suppose that means I will be seeing you soon, then. Echo Uchiha 05:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) When my block is gone can you revert the delete of Tokuma ? Talk I've heard from my Cousin User:Kyuubinaruto1123 that you've blocked him because someone else was using his account. That was my fault as we live in the same house and I would use his computer. So when you suspended my account on the NaruFanon site, He heard about this and said you've gone too far also saying that you've also insulted his character Shiro Uzumaki when you decided to quit the Naruto Fanon site (which is sad by the by when your articles are so good:( ) My cousin said that just because there are multiple accounts on a computer with the same i.p. address doesn't mean that there's one person that's using it all. I find this to be true because there's other people in this house who's living with me that has to use this computer like my mom and dad and sister and 3 other cousins who are also staying with me. Me, I'm a reasonable man. And I know you are as well by the blogs I'm reading about u. So would you please give me another chance on the NaruFanon wiki. I would luv to join your Akatsuki organization! User:Kyuubinaruto1123 decided to quit the wikis saying that he's giving up hope on them and saying that they are childish. I'm REALLY sorry 4 the mishaps and it won't happen again. So THNX 4 Reading & kEEP up the good work! <@:) Pokekatsuki (Serebiinetmaster, Pokekatsuki) Re:Talk Thnx for listening . I understand and I appreciate it alot. U have a nice time on the site. :) Pokekatsuki (Serebiinetmaster, Pokekatsuki) Me Hi it's Me again. I've just heard from my cousin that you've just banned him in the middle of making an article. Do you have something against us or what?! Did I do anything wrong to U or something! U know what, just forget everything I've said until now. Now please let him edit in peace Serebiinetmaster 01:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Could I get your opinion my article? - User:King Cartman Sorry for the delay! DX Sorry man, I haven't posted up until now...Dx I've updated my post on SOM: Exodus The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) This is really bugging me: Are you the curent Ninth Division Capatain and if so, why aren't you added on the page where they list fanon Captains cuz your character is a thousand times cooler than the girl Captain, plus, I'm trying to become the Lieutant of the Ninth Division or is that already filled? All these amazing timelines have me majorly confused. P.S. Please dont kill me for my insolence, I'm new here.KrazyKeke 05:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as I don't want my character deleted, I'm here to ask what I did wrong. I mean, I went to your character and other than seeing the yellow box at the top(how do I do that by the way?), and you seperating Early Childhood from his journey into Seireitei, I don't see a difference. Do I actually add the stats and trivia/behind the scenes stuff?KrazyKeke 01:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Stop Complaining? My article over at Naruto wiki had nothing to do with the moon eye plan other than having moon in its name. The Moon eye plan had to deal with conquering the world the with the ten tails and using some hax tsukiyomi inwhich mine did not. Did you actually read my article or just delete happy. If my article is so bad, then at least undelete it for 24 hours so I can recover it and take it to another site. I didn't know the administration was so keen about going after people who wanted to contribute.How I was I harrasing you? Over my title of the talk thread? I'm sorry but I was shocked seeing as I was given no warning beforehand that my article broke any rules.Umishiru 17:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the warning! Davidchola2 17:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2